Missing Charmed Version
by PrInCeSsFBi
Summary: When Phoebe gets a premonition of a hybrid witch being sold in a demonic auction, a witch of Charmed Blood, the sisters must hurry to save Paige but could they be trying to protect the wrong half witch half whitelighter
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

**Setting: Season Six- after Spin City, but before Piper and Wyatt go to live in Magic School**

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome!" A short demon shouted out towards the gathering crowd. He stood next to a large cage that was covered by a curtain. He held his arms high in the air. At first sight of the demon you would think he was resembling a man from the circus getting ready to reveal a large dangerous animal like a lion or tiger.

"I have a very special treat this evening for all of you." The demon announced. "A hybrid. A powerful witch. Not only a witch but part whitelighter as well…Yes…But not only have I brought you a rare breed but a powerful witch this is…A product of Charmed blood…And the one lucky demon who bids the highest will get to take this witch home for whatever his or her desires…Let the bidding begin."

"50 powers!"

"100 powers!"

"200!"

"500!"

Hands of demons were shooting up so fast that you would think they were at a baseball game grabbing for a stray ball.

"10,000 powers!"

"10,000 powers! Going once…twice…SOLD!" the short demon smiled getting ready to pulling down the curtain.

* * *

Phoebe gasped as she came out of her premonition. Coming back to the present world she looked around madly. Her entire body was shaking from the intensity of her vision but she didn't notice. She only breathed out a single name of the first hybrid that came to mind. 

"Paige?!"

**a/n: Howdie people of the world. What did you think! Short I know but it's the first chapter what do you expect! Let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

"Paige?! Piper?!" Phoebe ran through the manor yelling. "PAIGE!?"

"Phoebe!" Piper stomped into the room. "SHH! I just put Wyatt down!"

"Where's Paige?!" Phoebe asked. She turned to the blue orbs that filled the space next to her.

"Wha…" Paige began before Phoebe pounced on her.

"O thank God!" Phoebe sighed as she hugged her younger sister.

"Phoebe what the Hell is going on?!" Piper huffed.

"Can't breathe." Paige gasped. Phoebe released her but held her at arms length looking her over.

"You're ok! You are ok right?!" Phoebe rambled. Paige swat her sister's hands away.

"PHOEBE!?" Piper yelled slamming her foot down causing her sisters to jump.

"Sorry…Right. I had a premonition of a demon auctioning off Paige." Phoebe said quickly.

"You mean the souls guy?! We vanquished him already." Paige shook her head in confusion.

"No this guy was different." Phoebe replied.

"Honey are you sure it was Paige?!" Piper questioned.

"Well he didn't say Paige exactly." Phoebe said uncertainly. "But…he specifically said a "hybrid of Charmed blood." Who else could he have meant?"

The three sisters stood in thought before Piper's eyes widened in realization.

"Wyatt!" And with that she jumped over to the staircase and hopped the steps two at a time even with her large pregnant belly. With her sisters in tow Piper ran through the hallway and practically threw the door open. With a sigh of relief Piper relaxed as she saw Wyatt safe in bed. "Book of Shadows." She whispered before closing the door.

* * *

"Did you find him yet?" Piper asked as Phoebe looked through the book. 

"No…maybe we should call Chris, see if he might know anybody." Phoebe suggested but Piper just shook her head.

"No…he needs some space. I don't want to press him just yet." Piper decided as she continued to pace back and forth. Phoebe nodded her head in understanding but Paige spoke up.

"Even so, he's not going to be happy if we don't tell him. Who knows…this could be the demon who changed Wyatt." Paige reasoned. Piper opened her mouth as if to argue but just rolled her eyes instead.

"Chris?!" Piper yelled to the ceiling. The sister waited eagerly for the blue orbs to appear and form the neurotic future witchlighter but no one came.

"Future boy?!" Paige tried.

Nothing.

Paige cocked her head in confusion as her tall nephew didn't appear.

"Maybe he put us on mute again." Phoebe suggested.

"He can put us on mute?!" Paige raised an eyebrow. Phoebe moved from the podium placing her hands on her hips.

"Christopher Halliwell you get your little future butt down here right now or you are so grounded mister." Phoebe yelled in a stern tone. With a groan Piper dropped her head as he arms fell to her sides.

"Leo!" She moaned. In an instant blue orbs appeared out of nowhere and form the tall figure of Leo.

"Piper, what's wrong?" Leo asked as he saw her tired expression.

"I had a premonition." Phoebe said. "Of a demon auctioning off a witch of Charmed blood."

"Who was also part whitelighter." Piper added. "Wyatt's fine" she informed as she saw him look over at the attic door.

"Are you sure?" Leo questioned.

"Yes Leo." Piper replied dryly.

"Well did you call Chris?"

"Yeah but he didn't answer our calls." Paige spoke up.

"But it's fine, he's probably just demon hunting or putting us on mute or something." Phoebe reassured him.

"Speaking of which you never did that to us did you?" Piper turned on Leo. The Elder squirmed under Piper's glare.

"Well…um…you see…" Leo began but Phoebe decided to rescue him.

"Piper back to the point. The demon's not in the Book." Phoebe waved at them.

"I'll go check with Gideon, see if he might know something." Leo nodded in understanding before he orbed away. Suddenly Phoebe's cell phone began to ring.

"Hello, Phoebe Halliwell?!" Phoebe answered. She jumped and almost threw her phone across the room as Elise's shrill yell emitted from the speaker.

'_Phoebe! You need to get here ASAP!' _

"Elise I can't…"

'_WHY?!'_

"Because…my nephew is…very sick. Yeah it started off with a really bad baby cough and and…" Elise must have said something because Phoebe rolled her eyes with a loud sigh. "Alright I'll be right there." And with that Phoebe slammed the phone shut.

"I have to go back to the office." Phoebe pressed the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Go ahead and go to the office." Paige reassured her.

"Paige we still don't know if you are the one in my vision." Phoebe insisted.

"I'm fine. I'll keep a few potions with me and Wyatt's got his force field. It's all good. Go I'll call you when we find something." Paige pushed.

"Fine." Phoebe said reluctantly. "But be careful. Call me!" Phoebe yelled as she hurried out of the attic.

"And you!" Paige pointed her finger at Piper. Piper just raised her hand playfully in surrender.

"I'm going. I'm going."

**a/n: ok I should have an update tomorrow. Tell me what you think  
People im making this _extremely _obvious so if you don't i am very sorry and might just have to send Dr. Cox after you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

**a/n: Hi people how are you today!? I'm fine. Im pissed off but it has nothing to do with you. And it just so happens that Leo needs to be pissed off in this chapter SO… Here we go.**

"You know Leo you really should heal that. It's not appropriate for an Elder to look so _ragged_." Gideon sighed casually. He was referring the small cut by Leo's eyebrow.

"I could but I won't. I deserved it." Leo replied back.

"You must stop blaming yourself you know." Gideon added. "It was not…"

"But it was. Whatever it is that I did to Chris in the future that _is_ my fault." Leo mumbled as he looked through the book in front of him.

"Is that why you haven't returned to the rest of the Elders?!" Gideon said.

"I've told you before Gideon my family comes first. No matter what." Leo repeated before slamming the book shut.

"Yes but you have responsibilities now that you're an Elder." Gideon retorted.

"And right now Paige and my son need me."

"Leo you not only risk yourself but you risk the rest of the Elders if you stay down here for so long. The balance of power…" Gideon began before Leo cut him off.

"I really don't understand this. We're Elders. We're supposed to protect good. How are we supposed to protect anything if we can't bother to leave the damn clouds!?" Leo spat.

"It is not our jobs to protect good. It is our job to keep the balance in order. Your duty is…"

"My duty is to my family!"

"And you are threatening you family by stay down here for so long. Your family can take care of themselves. We are to provide the resources for them and keep them in line!" It was a full blown out yelling match. Both Gideon and Leo were about ready to bash each other's head in with one of the books that just happened to be lying around.

"It is not your job to be their whitelighter Leo! That duty lies in young Christopher." Gideon fumed. Leo was turning a dark red color and Gideon began to straighten himself look taller by doing so.

"Leave Chris out of this! His job was to come back and save Wyatt and I'm going to help him in anyway that I can!" Leo yelled. He began to pace throughout the library. He was a pacifist. He was a pacifist. He was a pacifist. Screw "pacifist" he's about ready to throw as many books at his old mentor as possible. "You are completely impossible. Why can you seem to get it through you head?! Wyatt is my _son. _I would give my life for him. Paige too. But instead you want me to go up and mediate while someone in my family's life was in danger!"

"This is exactly what I'm talking about. You chose to be with the Elders Leo. You can't seem to understand the risks you put yourself in…"

"Well I'm going to protect my family and I'm willing to take any risk in order to do that."

"Yes but by risking yourself you are risking the other Elders…and by risking the Elders you are risking the Charmed Ones as well."

"Yeah well they were never really fond of you guys anyway." Leo finished as he moved as far away from Gideon as possible across the library. The library was completely silent. The tension in the air was so thick that you would feel suffocated by it. Suddenly the library door opened and Sigmund walked quickly into the room. With his nose in a book he nearly walked right into one of the couches.

"O Leo, I'm glad I found you. I found this book, _Demonic Hawkers_. Here I hope this helps." He squeaked before pushing his glass up his nose some more.

"Thanks Sigmund…What's that?!" Leo asked pointing to a small bundle draped over the man's arm.

"O Chris was here the other day and left this. I still can't believe he is your son. I thought he would be here with you."

"Leo?!" Gideon looked up for a moment but Leo ignored him.

"No he's not. But I'll take it. Thanks again Sigmund." Leo politely thanked as Sigmund handed him the bundle. It was one of Chris's sweatshirts.

"Anytime. Err… is there anything else I can get you?!"

"No. I'm going to give this to Phoebe and see if she recognizes any of these."

"LEO?!" Gideon tried again. Leo spun on his heel and turned to him.

"What is it Gideon?!"

"Where exactly did you say young Christopher was?!"

* * *

A short demon crept happily around his stage in the underworld. With a wave of his hand a passageway appeared where a hard stone wall once was. He smiled at all the cages full of other magical beings; Fairies, ogres, even a few lower level demons. But his prized possession was what he was heading for. He moved over to a covered cage isolated in a separate room. He pulled the sheet off the cage and waved at the piercing green eyes that glared back at him. 

**a/n: ok here I am I wrote one way for this but I changed it and now I have this. Yeh that was confusing ok. For all those who were confused about them knowing Chris was a Halliwell. I'm getting to that. Ok review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

"O my God…It's true. I really am a terrible mother!" Piper wailed before sobbing again.

"Piper…" Leo tried but Piper began pacing.

"First my eldest child is the ruler of all evil and now I don't even realize that my second child is missing and might be sold on some demonic black market!"

"Piper…"

"Don't you _Piper_ me. I am a mother let me fret here. It's like our nightmare is coming true. We forgot about Chris!"

"Piper please…"

"We don't even know who the demon is. For all we know Chris could be sold already!" Piper was waving her hands madly in the air so much that Leo was afraid she might blow something up.

"Phoebe's looking…."

"How long has he been there? I should have realized when he didn't come when I called. This is all my fault! I thought he needed space!" Piper continued to ignore Leo as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Piper it's not…" Leo tried to insist but Piper turned sharply around finally confirming that she did indeed know Leo was in the room.

"No! Leo you don't understand! It is my fault! We forgot about our son!"

"We didn't forget about our son. Piper, you are the greatest mother in the world and you would never do that. We're going to find our son together and we'll find a way to fix all of that. We love our sons," Leo placed on Piper's large pregnant belly. "Both of them. But your self blame isn't helping Chris right now."

"I can't do this Leo. I can't see us raise our children in this…this _world._" Piper shook her head quickly.

"We can and we will. This is their destiny. Our boys will grow up to be powerful witches of _good._" Leo made Piper look directly into his green eyes.

* * *

"Find anything yet?" Paige asked hopefully. But Phoebe groaned in frustration as she ran a hand over her face.

"No and I don't think I am." She sighed. Paige stopped and stared at her quizzically. "Chris is a powerful witch and whitelighter…"

"And our nephew." Paige added stressing the sentence.

"I know, Paige, that's what scaring me."

"We all are, sweetie, just keep looking." Paige thought for a minute and turned on her sister. "You know strategically you are right. Chris is a powerful _witch_. It would have to take a powerful _demon_ to capture him…So why isn't there something in the Book?!"

"Darklighter?" Phoebe guessed. "But they're planning on selling Chris they don't want him dead."

"Right so what if they did something to weaken him…Like take away his powers."

"Still if his powers were taken away he could still handle himself, remember Bianca."

"Then maybe they took something else away."

"His emotions maybe." Again Paige looked at her confused. "Our powers are tied to our emotions, if Chris's emotions are gone then his powers are useless and it would be easy enough to over power him…" Phoebe gasped mid turn of a page as she was thrown into her premonition.

_Chris panted as he hid behind a hot boulder. He wiped his atheme on his pant leg before hiding it on the back of his jeans…_

_Chris struggled against the demons' arms as they shoved him up against a cave wall. His face coated with sweat and dirt as a cut on his cheek began to bruise. Raising his legs he kicked at one of the demons squarely in the chest sending him falling to the floor. Another demon brought up his atheme towards the witchlighter's throat as a short demon walked out from a small cave._

"_So," He said slowly eyeing Chris. "You're the witch from the future." _

_The demon smiled finally looking at the struggling witch fully. "You've been causing a lot of trouble in the underworld." _

_Raising his hand to Chris's face the demon sighed joyfully as shades of color flowed from Chris's face to the demon's fingertips. Chris attempted to turn his head gasping for air but the demons slammed him into the wall again. Then Chris felled limp and the color were gone. _

"Phoebe…PHOEBE!" Paige called.

"Sweetie breath." Piper gently coaxed. Phoebe gasped as she was kicked out of her premonition. "Phoebe…Pheebs! Hey, you're alright. Calm down." The older sister soothed as Phoebe began to hyperventilate. Leo moved holding his hands out towards her but Phoebe was already on her feet.

"I…I'm fine." She placed a clammy hand on her head as she paced back and forth. "Oh my God." She moaned as nausea soon swooned into her system.

"What is it? What did you see?" Leo asked sitting on the edge of the couch, giving the frantic witch some space.

"His emotions…His essence…I…I just felt empty!" Phoebe rambled.

"Uh…Pheebes you aren't making a lot of sense here." Paige commented. Phoebe spun on her heel towards the demon hawker book and began furiously turning the pages.

"Him…there!" She pointed to a page near the back without a picture.

"Darius, a demon hawker who can steal the essence of his victims. Upper level demon he was a demonic general for the Source of Evil, gathering ruthless demons to serve. He was exiled by the Source as it was discovered that Darius was stealing the essence of demons for his own."

"The Source must have seen the rising threat of his competition." Leo commented.

"So let's summon his ass and get Chris back." Piper decided waddling confidently to the stairwell.

"Piper wait…We need to focus on Chris's essence first. If it's gone for to long there will be nothing to bring him back." Leo urgently turned to the sisters.

"Yeah, but how can we do that if Darius has it?" Phoebe questioned wearily.

"We could write a spell!" Paige excitedly suggested. "Give it back. If not his essence then his emotions."

"But without his essence than his emotions will be pointless. He could do more damage to himself than anything especially if his emotions come back at full speed. He won't be able to control them." Leo argued.

"…Then how about his memories. Help him ease into them." Piper suggested. She knew it was a risk. Chris' past was filled with tragedy and secrets. Her son would be a ticking time bomb if they did this wrong. Piper folded her arms over her chest as she glanced up at the remaining three occupants in the room.

**a/n: forgive me. Im a writer not a poet.**

_Give Chris back_

_Joys taken from the attack_

_We sisters three_

_Call on thee_

_Help him find good memories_

Chris breathed in as warmness filled his chest. For the first time he blinked, his eyes watering from the dryness. He could feel his body shiver with the sudden warmth. His body felt numb and empty. His head felt like lead as he moved his head slighlty.

"Hey, Chris." A voice spoke. Chris's eyes widened as he turned his head quickly, his neck muscles strained from the sudden movement but all Chris could do was gap in disbelief.

"…Will?!"

**a/n: Bonjour cool cats. Don't change that channel…alright im done. Anyway! If you guys check out my one shot fanfic "Three Brothers of Different Blood" you'll get a better idea of who Will is. Sorry it took me long to update, lots of stuff happen that I really wish would just blow up and go away or something. Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

_Some time in the suckish near future_

Victor watched from the door as Will walked around placing a blanket over Henry Jr. He moved over and pulled Chris' shoes off before placing another blanket on him as well. When Will's father had died Piper had become his guardian. But when the sisters had died as well Will, Henry, Chris, and Wyatt had gone to him. Paige only had Henry Jr. before her husband died and then she died. Phoebe never got married and never ended up having children.

Will sighed before walking over to his own bed and pulling the covers up almost instantly going to sleep. This had become sort of a midnight ritual. Victor would wait up for the boys to come home and would watch them as they sleep before he finally went to bed himself.

Will had earned Victor's respects in all ways even if he was half demon. He had stepped in as the older brother for Henry and Chris when Wyatt left. Wyatt had been his best friend and his brother but he had changed and Will hadn't. Will felt betrayed by the powerful witch and disappointed at the same time. Wyatt had left his whole family behind for power. He took on the role of watching over Chris and Henry. It wasn't his job to do it but he did it anyways. He protected them and cared for them even in the hell that the world had become.

Chris just always seemed confused. Torn almost. He loved Wyatt. But his older brother who he had idolized all his life had gone against all their mother's morals and grew so cruel. Wyatt repeatedly asked for Chris to join him and he wanted to in some ways. But he knew that in doing so he would become evil and Chris would _never _be evil. That was his determination.

Henry Jr. was a nervous wreck. But he was strong. He had after all received the evolved power in the family, deflection. He was quiet and kept to himself. Lost in his own thoughts of what exactly was life. He thought he loved his cousin, Wyatt, but then why did he go and become evil. That was just messed up to him. He was smart and used his head but still was small compared to Chris and Will and especially Wyatt…Wyatt was probably bigger than everyone or so he thought. In his own mind he probably was.

_Present, Underworld_

"Will?!" the voice that came out of his throat was odd but he took no notice. Before Chris was the twenty year old friend, Will Sinclair. Will Sinclair, who died at the age of twenty when Chris was eighteen. Will was the same though. A tall twenty year old. He was lean and a bit scrawny but he was still well built. His honey brown hair stuck up and his brown eyes held a faded recklessness and more of a maturity and responsibility.

"Yeah, Chris." Will nodded a small smile on his lips. Will was dead. He wasn't … he wasn't supposed to be there. No. He wasn't. Why was he here?

"So…you're an illusion." Chris guessed. Will shook his head.

"No."

"…Are you back?" Chris asked with a small ounce of hope. Hope. He hadn't felt that in a while. But Will shook his head sadly.

"No."

"Then what are you?" Chris groaned his throat burning.

"A memory."

Shaking his head Chris asked the obvious question. "How?"

"Take a wild guess." Will grinned. Something tugged at Chris as he saw the missed smile.

"A spell." Chris sighed. "The sisters?"

"Yep."

"Should have known."

"You should've." Will dropped down into a sitting position across from the weak form of Chris. "So, how's the future since I've left?"

"Future Consequence." Chris automatically replied. Will laughed. Chris missed his laugh too.

"Do you know how annoyed the sisters get when you say that?" Will smiled at him. "I'm from the future, no consequence."

"You weren't always." Chris reminded him. Will's smile fell as he turned on his brown eyes.

"Chris…" Will stretched over to him. "I never left."

"Yes you did. You died and you left." Chris felt angry. Anger.

"I was always with you and will always have been. Along with Henry, Piper, Paige, Phoebe…" Will chuckled, Phoebe always made him laugh. "…and Bianca."

Chris cringed at the name and began to shake.

"I like her. Nice catch." Chris smiled softly at Will's banter. Sighing Chris looked down at the ground sadly. Will crossed his long legs and laid the back of his head on his arms against the bars of the cage.

"Remember that day of our agreement." Will asked. Chris snorted as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Henry almost drowned."

"Well yeah…Oh and thanks for waiting me out for two extra years."

"Uhmm. I met your girlfriend remember." Will smirked at Chris wiggling his eyebrows before jumping.

"Oh and there was that whole trying to vanquish little me."

"I didn't realize it was you I'm sorry." Chris tiredly replied. "Glad to have seen you grown out of that tongue thing."

Will tensed slightly. "Ok well this isn't about me, it's about you. How do you feel?"

"Empty therapist Will. But that could be because the big bad demon stripped me of my emotions and everything else therefore taking away my powers which leads to me being in the cage in the underworld with a chain around my stomach while illusions attack me and I haven't eaten in two days."

"Glad to see sarcasm and rambling are still sticking with you."

"They casted a spell to give me back my emotions didn't they?" Chris finally announced feeling his chest begin to fill.

"That depends. What do you feel?" Will crossed his arms turning his head to Chris.

"…Pain." Chris said softly. "Because you're here. You don't need to be."

"Chris, I wouldn't be here unless you needed me." Will corrected.

"Jealousy. You got to escape it. All of it."

"But that meant leaving you and Henry. And that was worst than the fireball."

"Sadness…because…" Chris's voice quivered as a tear fell down his face sliding alone his nose and over his lips off his chin to be absorbed by the ground. "Because I have to see mom everyday."

"She loves you and always will."

"Guilt, I let Henry down. I let him die and I let you down."

"You never did so. We're brothers and we do anything for you." Will laughed slightly. "You never seemed to get Chris that, you and Henry were my whole world. I'd do anything for you or him."

"Frustration because…I'm in this damn cage." Chris growled. Will gave a half smile.

"And I'm right here with you."

_Later on in the future hell_

"Anybody see you?!" Henry asked as he came out of his hiding spot.

"Please! I've got it taken care of." Chris breezed. "Where's Will?!" Chris shrugged as he pulled his thin sweatshirt closer to him ignoring that he could see his breath in the air.

"I'm here." The half manticore walked out. "Come on let's go down to the rocks."

The three boys hiked down the hill of the park and towards the rocks of the bay.

Will was a tall twenty year old. He was lean and a bit scrawny but he was still well built. His honey brown hair stuck up and his brown eyes held a faded recklessness and more of a maturity and responsibility. Henry Jr. was small. His brown eyes were the same as his mother's and his dark brown was stuck up in spikes. He was normally quiet and was always high-strung. But his nervousness gave him great reflexes at the same time. Chris was a long skinny eighteen year old. His brown hair that he got from his mother was long and messy and his emerald green eyes shown brightly with determination mixed with an amount of guilty at the same time.

As the boys reached the rocks they tried to ignore the icy spray that made it feel like daggers on their skin.

"Hey Henry watch out for the edge. Don't want you falling in." Will called before they sat down on some rocks. For a moment they were silent before Chris spoke first.

"I'm going back." He finally announced. Will shifted uncomfortably. "I have to go back. I have to fix this…"

"Would you stop it!" It was a demanding plea not a question.

"Stop what?!"

"Stop taking the world on your shoulders. It isn't your job to take responsibility for what _he's_ done." Will shouted. He opened his mouth to say something but sighed out in frustration and began pacing rubbing a hand through his hair.

"You're a different person than he is. We've always known that." Henry quietly added.

"It is my fault. If I only just…" Chris began.

"You're NOT the cause of your mom's death!" Will interrupted already knowing where this was going. "You had nothing to do with it!"

"I do have something to do with it! She died trying to save me! Me! Not some innocent! Me! You have no clue how that feels!" Chris was yelling now too.

"I have no clue?! Are you kidding me!? My dad died trying to save me! Chris your mom was like my own mother to me! When my Dad died I went to your mom! I think I have some idea of what you're feeling Chris!"

"Yeah but still… I screwed everything up and now I have to fix it. It's something I _need _to do."

Will's jaw was clenched and his hands were balled into fists but he saw the familiar determination in Chris's eyes.

"I'm not asking for your approval. I'm going back whether you're with me or not. But I wish you would do it with me!" Chris finished.

"You're only eighteen." Will begged. He knew Chris was going to get his help but he still didn't like it. He knew that if Chris went back to the past everything would be out of his control and he couldn't protect him anymore if he was gone. That was how Will was. If he couldn't control it then he couldn't protect them and he didn't like that. He protected Chris and Henry like they were his own brothers. "Just promise me…Wait until you're twenty." Chris stared at him for a moment. "When you turn twenty then I will do everything in my power to get you to the past…Ok? Two more years." Chris thought for a moment before nodding in a silent agree.

"Good." Suddenly Chris went in and gave Will a hug. Henry Jr. just sat out for a moment letting the two friends share a moment together.

Henry's sharp ears caught the strange buzzing noise. "What the hell is that?!" Suddenly two probes flew through the sky and in front of the three boys. Chris waved his hand sending one of the probes into the rocks. Will grabbed out at the other probe smashing it into nothing but shards of metal in his hands.

"Are they gone?!" Will asked looking for anymore probes. Suddenly a probe sped towards them faster than the normal probe. So fast that Will and Chris had to duck down. Henry raised his hands and the blue light emitted from them deflecting it sending it in the opposite direction. But then another speeding probe came and hit Henry in the head sending him into the frigid water. More probes came and surrounded Will and Chris.

Henry coughed out the water in his lungs as the waves pulled him further out into the water. His head fell under water for a moment and he struggled to stay up. A small gash from his head was causing his head to throb and his vision to blur in and out. He was to shaken with fear to even orb up on dry land and the coldness of the water was making his thoughts fuzzy. Finally he fell under the waves and didn't come back up.

Chris saw his cousin fall under the waves and not come back up but he knew why. _He can't swim!_ Was the only thing that ran through his head. Chris ran to the edge and dove into the water. Will smashed the last probe before throwing off his jacket and diving in as well.

Chris' head came up for air before he dove down into the water. His eye stung from the coldness of the water but Chris desperately searched for his younger cousin. His clothes were weighing him down but he still looked and looked _and looked_.

Finally he spotted a small blob. Henry's eyes were closed and his arms floated limply in the water. Chris grabbed him from the arms and kicked powerful kicks as he and Henry Jr. began to make a break for the top of the waves.

Chris coughed up the water as he emerged from the waves. His hair hung loosely to his face and his breathing was rapid as the coldness finally started to kick in. Will swam over and helped Chris drag Henry over to the edge. Pulling himself out of the bay, Will took Henry from Chris and pulled him out as well.

Will cursed under his breath as he realized Henry wasn't breathing. Placing his strong hands on the seventeen year old's chest he began to push down five times before moving over to Henry's mouth and blowing a big breath. Chris watched as Will began to count to himself while Henry was still not moving. Chris's shakes were uncontrollable. Not only from the freezing cold but also from the thick tension in the air. He had to force himself from looking at his cousin and kept the look out for anyone else.

Finally Henry gasped before he started coughing out water. Quickly placing his jacket over the shivering boy Will easily picked him up. Henry was always scrawny and small for his age but lately he had lost a lot of weight. He carried Henry behind a few bushes and trees making sure Chris followed. He wrapped the dry jacket closer around Henry and tried to ignore the shakes of the bitter cold on his wet skin. Henry's lips were turning a weird shade of blue and his eyes were unfocused. He almost seemed like he was about to fall asleep against Will's chest.

"H…Hold o…o…on bu…ddy." Will's jaw was shaking as if he was a in a mighty earthquake. Just as he had suspected four demons shimmered in. The demons looked at each other before looking around. The three boys tensed and tried to stay as still as possible holding their breath as one demon looked in their direction. He began walking towards them. Just as the demon was close enough to see the slight shakes of their cold forms another demon called out.

"They're not here." The demon then shimmered out followed by the other two. The last demon looked one last time before shimmering out concealing Will's shimmer with his.


End file.
